Time with Rosalie
by meevee91
Summary: One shot about the afternoon Bella spends all alone with Rosalie. Set right before the wedding.


Even though it was technically summer time, the rainy town of Fork's was still overcast and chilly

_**Time with Rosalie**_

Even though it was technically summer time, the rainy town of Fork's was still overcast and chilly. The biting winds of an approaching storm kept most of the inhabitants of the tiny town inside their warm homes. It just so happens that these are the ideal conditions for a hungry vampire. No hikers to watch out for, or witness to catch them in the act of feeding. However, it was not the weather which resulted in Bella Swan, soon to be Cullen, being left alone with her fiancés sister.

It was a week before her wedding and some details needed to be sorted out. It wasn't so much the planning of the actual wedding ceremony. Alice, being the little efficient and hyper vampire that she is, had already taken care of everything. What was still to be decided was what would happen after the weeding took place. At first, Bella had adamantly disagreed with the idea of going on a honey moon. She argues that it would cut too close to her birthday, which was not an option. The other thing which she didn't voice, the issue of money, was a futile argument against Edward. He would never settle for anything less than the best for her, and she appreciated that, but she also hated money being spent on her behalf. He finally convinced her to go with the idea that it would be the perfect opportunity to 'die'. As sad as that may sound, it was probably the quickest and easiest way for Bella to let go of her human life. Hopefully, the fact that the two were blissfully happy at the time of their death would aid her family and friends in dealing with her death. Since they would be supposedly dead, Edward and Bella couldn't take the risk of being seen and recognized.

After the 'tragic accident', it was decided that the family would move far away. Their reason would be that their current home holds too many memories of the couple, and the move would help the family cope with the loss. Their location would not be disclosed to ensure the fact that they could not be found by someone they knew. This was not the first time they had to relocate, nor would it be the last. It happened every few years before someone noticed that they were not aging or when a new family member was added, the latter being the case. For the Cullen's it was merely a familiar procedure.

Alice and Esme were currently in Alaska, looking for the house that Alice foresaw in one of her visions. Apparently, Alice had decided that the house was perfect. Not only was the house itself beautiful, but the forest and lake it sat beside were utterly breathtaking. It was also secluded enough that they would not be discovered be a wanderer, which made it an easy environment for Bella to live in which she was still getting a handle on her new instincts.

Jasper had naturally followed them to Alaska. The two were always together, never apart for too long when they had a choice. It is really sweet to witness their adoration for each other. With Esme gone, Carlisle was putting even more time in at the hospital. Even on the weekends, he still went regularly to watch over his patients. It was amazing how busy the tiny community hospital could be. Now it was only Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella left. Two of the four couples. Bringing us back to the beginning of my tale, Emmett was the hungry vampire today. Edward was being just as hungry as he was, so decided to accompany him on his hunt. This left only Bella and Rosalie left alone in the Cullen mansion. Under different conditions, this wouldn't have been a problem. However, Rosalie had been the least reluctant to accept Bella into the family because on her views of the value of being a human. A little while back Rosalie finally confronted Bella, and the two of them were finally able to see from the other's perspective. Even though Rosalie has accepted Bella, there is still some tension between them without someone there to diffuse it. That someone was usually Alice or Edward.

All day Edward had been noticing the anxiety that Bella was feeling at the thought of being left alone. He also knew that after two extreme vampire attacks, she was afraid at the thought of being left unprotected. Even though she would try to deny it, there was no denying the nightmares that she had frequently.

"Are you sure about this? I can wait until the others are home and stay with you." This wasn't the first time that Edward had asked that question.

"For the last time Edward I'm fine, really. I'll be fine with Rose, some…bonding time between us." That was exactly what he was afraid of. The unsupervised bonding time between them could end in hurt feelings if Rosalie kept up her usual sarcastic nature. He hadn't forgotten Rosalie's reaction to Bella the first time he talked to her, or the time Bella was being hunted by James. It was true that as of late Rosalie had been acting differently around Bella, however, he was still wary to leave her in his sisters' care.

He could hear the impatient thoughts of Emmett from outside, so he had to hasten his departure. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Bella's lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Bella nodded as he murmured this against her lips, his breath blowing softly in her face. With that, he was out the front door and off running with Emmett, into the woods.

As soon as he kissed me, Edward took off his Emmett to hunt. He had been trying all day to stay with me, but I insisted he go. His eyes were so dark they were almost black, and I didn't want to torture him. I would be fine all alone with Rosalie. Now if only I could make my mind believe what my mouth said so easily. Edward left me with the promise that he would be back quickly, and I trusted him completely. It helped that his breath was so deliciously sweet and it lingered in my senses. The one thing I would have changed about our sweet goodbye would have been the kiss. Edward was always so careful around me and kept our kisses under control and to a minimum. I decided to change that when he came back from his trip with a nice welcome home.

With a sigh I turned back into the house and shut the door. As I stepped into the foyer, I was startled to find Rosalie directly in front of me. She had a mask of indifference on her face but I knew that she was a little annoyed by the situation

"I don't understand why he makes such a big deal about leaving when he'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Rosalie, Edward is convinces that I'm afraid of being by myself, and I guess that's partially true. I'm told that I have nightmares, although I guess you already know that." Embarrassed, I turned my gaze to the ground and let my hair cover as much of the blush as I could.

"Bella," as Rosalie spoke to me, I allowed myself to glance up at her face. I was surprised to see that her face had softened and her shoulders relaxed. "You don't need to worry about anything. Everything's over and done with, and you'll never be alone."

"Rosalie…" I could feel my eyes tearing up at her kind words. That fact that Rosalie was make me cry with happiness had to be a first.

"Hold on Bella, don't be a crybaby, I'm just stating the facts. Now, if you don't mind I think I'm going to do me nails." Without waiting for a response, she walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat. As soon as she actually pulled out a nail file I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that the next few hours were going to be long ones.

I followed Rosalie into the living room and sat on the couch opposite from her. I had left the book I was reading on the coffee table so I picked it up and continued from where I had left off earlier. I read the same line three times before I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere. I often found what when Edward wasn't with me, I couldn't keep my focus. It's kind of ironic when I think of how I can't concentrate when he's with me either. It's because he has those darn smoldering eye's which are so easy to get lost in.

With nothing to do, I heaved myself off the couch and started wandering around the living room. My feet were making little pattering sounds as I ambled around, looking at various objects. Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh and put down the fashion magazine she was reading.

"Bella, either sit down or do something. All your pacing isn't going to make Edward come home any faster. Besides, it's distracting."

"Sorry Rosalie." I hadn't realized that I was actually pacing. As she picked up the article she was looking at, I wandered over to the piano. I smiled as I remembered the time when Edward first played for me. He had started with Esme's fast and complicated favorite, but slowed it down and weaved into it the sweet melody which became my lullaby.

I closed my eyes and let my hands slide across the keys, occasionally hitting a note or two, as I pictured how Edward's hands looked as they glided gracefully producing complex melodies. How he would turn to look at me with a special smile when the piece grew particularly sweet or beautiful. When he sat on the piano bench he looked so calm and serene that I was always in awe of his abilities. His hands were always so confident and sure and moved with such finesse.

I was broken out of my trance by an obvious throat clear from Rosalie's direction. I guess the playing of random notes was even more distracting than my pacing. It was hard to keep myself occupied, especially when the person who was supposed to be keeping you company was essentially ignoring you. I remembered a previous conversation which I had with Esme earlier on in the week. We had been talking about the family and who I felt comfortable around. It wasn't a hard conversation since mostly everyone is amazingly considerate of my needs and feelings. Especially the feelings since they had Jasper's power on their side. Any time that he would sense anxiety or apprehension coming from me I could tell that he informed Edward. In most cases Edward had already noticed and resolved the problem, usually by glaring or muttering threats.

I did confide however that I felt that Rosalie was rejecting me. Even though she had already vocally accepted me, she was the only one who would ignore or not acknowledge my arrival over half the time. I also had not really had a conversation with her since the night in Edwards's room when she told me her true story. Esme had tried to reassure me by saying that Rosalie usually had a hard time in showing her love for the members in her family, especially one which she fought so hard against in the beginning. She told me how she didn't always realize other's feelings and had a tendency to close herself off at times. It had made sense at the time, but now it was hard to see that she actually did indeed like me.

Sometime during my reminiscing, my stomach started to growl. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was well past lunchtime. I walked over to the kitchen to make a sandwich, thinking about how it meant the Edward would be home soon. I pulled out a butter knife from the cutlery drawer and bumped the drawer closed with my hip. All of a sudden there was a flash of blonde and I found my self in the arms of Rosalie. A split second later I heard a huge crash and looked to see broken bits of ceramic and sugar strewn across the floor centered where I was standing moments ago. I must have hit the drawer too hard in my bubbly state and knocked the sugar jar from the shelf it was sitting on. If I hadn't been saved, the heavy jar would have landed directly on top of my head. I turned, wide eyed, to look at Rosalie's calm expression.

"I wondered where you had wandered off to, and when I heard you in the kitchen, I came to see if you needed help. It's a good thing I did because when I saw you, the sugar jar beginning to fall off the shelf."

"Rosalie, thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving me."

"Repay me? Bella, you're my sister! I could never let anything bad happen to you." She looked shocked at the thought that I would even begin to assume that she did me a favor. "Besides, Edward would literally kill me if I let anything happen to you." With a wink she began to big up the ceramic shards that littered the floor.

As I began to clean up the sugar, I thought once again about what Esme said. Rosalie had even admitted that she cared for my well being. I guess that she did accept me, more than I had even begun to imagine. Even though she wasn't the best company to keep, at the end of the day Rosalie was really great to have around. Not just to save me, but to be my sister.

**Don't know what you thought about that idea, but it was just something I was fooling around with in biology class. Moral of the story, Rosalie really care's for and accepts Bella as her sister. Reviews would be great, especially since this was my first one shot. Tell me what you liked/didn't like/think should be added. Do one of two stars and a wish thing or something. For any of you who read my other stories, I am going away this weekend so nothing new will be up. However, that doesn't mean I won't be writing them out so expect some new chapters by Monday or Tuesday.**


End file.
